Iggy Fresh
Iggy Fresh, is an American YouTuber mostly known for his Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR and Tutorial videos. Iggy has over 100,000 subscribers and 25 million video views as of September, 2018. History * Iggy joined YouTube in November, 2015. * On November 17, 2016 Iggy uploaded his first video * On February 26, 2016 Iggy uploaded his most viewed video with over 28,100 views as of August 3, 2016 Personal Life * Iggy is currently living in Connecticut. * Iggy is currently working in finance and is applying to be a police officer. Upload Milestones * Iggy uploaded his 5th video on November 27, 2015 * Iggy uploaded his 10th video on December 12, 2015 * Iggy uploaded his 25th video on February 18, 2016 * Iggy uploaded his 50th video on April 16, 2016 * Iggy uploaded his 75th video on May 21, 2016 * Iggy uploaded his 100th video on June 16, 2016 Games Iggy Has Played A – Z This list includes all of the games Iggy has played as of August 3, 2016. # Battlefield 4 (Played 5 times as of August 3, 2016.) # CarX Drift Racing (Played 9 times as of August 3, 2016.) # Dirt Rally (Played once as of August 3, 2016.) # Forza Motorsport 6 (Played 5 times as of August 3, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Mods (Played once as of August 3, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR (Played 94 times as of August 3, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR Tutorials (Played 9 times as of August 3, 2016.) Police Vehicles Iggy Has Used In LSPDFR This list includes Ep1 – Ep88. This list does not include air support, tow truck, bicycle or military patrols (patrols Ep31, Ep33, Ep34, Ep39, and Ep42.) Note Ep stands for episode. Dodge * 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep6, Ep7, Ep12, and Ep86.) * 2014 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep74.) * 2013 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep38, Ep44, Ep45, Ep55, Ep62, Ep64,Ep66, Ep89,Ep90, and Ep93.) * 2012 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep1, [http://youtu.be/b6Fgnky-tPI Ep28, and Ep54.) * 2011 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep2, and Ep11.) * 2010 Dodge Charger (Used in Ep77.) * 1971 Dodge Polara (Used in Ep25.) Ford * 2010–2015 Ford Explorer (Used in Ep15, Ep24 Ep51, Ep57, and Ep83.) * 2012–2015 Ford Taurus (Used in Ep85.) * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in Ep37, and Ep46.) * Ford Crown Victoria (Used in Ep3, Ep9, Ep13, Ep16, Ep18, Ep22, Ep32, Ep35, Ep36, Ep40, Ep41, Ep47, Ep48, Ep50, Ep60, Ep63, Ep69, Ep70, Ep72, Ep73, Ep75, Ep76, Ep87, Ep88, Ep91, and Ep94.) Chevrolet * 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in Ep59.) * 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in Ep8, Ep17, Ep30, Ep52, Ep68, and Ep81.) * 2008–2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in Ep29, Ep53, and Ep84.) * 1994 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in Ep26.) Lenco * Lenco Bearcat (Used in Ep58, and Ep61.) Lamborghini * Lamborghini Aventador (Used in Ep92.) Nissan * Nissan GT-R (Used in Ep71.) McLaren * McLaren 650s GT3 (Used in Ep27.) Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi EVO IX (Used in Ep78.) Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG (Used in Ep5.) Peel * Peel P50 (Used in Ep79, and Ep82.) Toyota * 1998 Toyota Supra (Used in Ep43.) Based on vehicles Vapid * Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in Ep19, Ep20, Ep21, and Ep23.) Brute * Brute Police Riot (Based on the Lenco Bear) (Used in Ep65, and Ep80.) Dundreary * Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used Ep49.) Shitzu * Shitzu Hakuchou (Based on the 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa) (Used in Ep14, Ep56 and Ep67 Patrols where 2 vehicles were used * 2010–2015 Ford Explorer and Ford Crown Victoria (Used in Ep4.) Trivia * Iggy is not his real name, Iggy is a nickname that his friends gave him. He is keeping his real name a secret for now. * Iggy used to work at a bank about 5 years ago. Iggy's computer is a Intel® Core™ i5 6600k OC'd 4.0Ghz * Corsair H50 Liquid Cooled * G.Skill 16 GB DDR4 memory * EVGA Nvidia 960GTX 4 GB FTW * 512 GB Mushkin SSD * Gaming Mobo by Gigabyte Iggy's mouse is a Logitech Gaming Mouse. Iggy's keyboard is a Corsair K65 Mechanical. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers